Hiro Hayami
"Hold the pride of a rose close to your heart and aim for heights no others can reach!" - Hiro to Renjouji Bell (episode 48 of Rainbow Live) Hiro Hayami '(速水ヒロ Hayami Hiro) is a member of the unit Over The Rainbow and a student at Kakyoin Academy of Edel Rose. Official Website Profile Appearance Hiro is an average height boy who has fairly short honey blonde hair with middle parted bangs and bronze eyes. He wears a matching light blue Over The Rainbow bracelet with Kouji and Kazuki. He often wears black framed accessory glasses when he goes out, not to be mistaken for glasses for eyesight.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Anime Official Guide Book Personality Hiro is most known for his dedication and love towards his fans, his catchphrase being '"Absolute Idol, Love N.G". Pleasing his fans is often his first priority and he is always thinking of ways to make them happy. Out of the other two Over The Rainbow members, Hiro has the most idol experience, giving him a professional atmosphere compared to all the other characters. Hiro's personality offstage however, contrasts his bright and charming idol character. Around his close friends he is much like any other normal, simple boy and is much calmer. He is also a bit dishonest and very selfless, thinking low of himself. Rainbow Live Upbringing Hiro came from a poor family, living with only his mother in a run down apartment. When he was young, he'd watch the Prism King Cup tournaments from his mothers phone, which led to his fondness to prism shows and his admiration for Hijiri Himuro. Kou Norizuki, who happened to see Hiro dancing in the park, sensed his potential and offered Hiro a scholarship at Edel Rose. Hiro's mother accepted Kou's offer and gladly gave up his son, thus Hiro was taken in by Edel Rose.Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live episode 31 Hiro then moved to the residence of the Norizuki Family where he would live. After Kou leaves Japan, Jin Norizuki is tasked with taking care of Hiro. Jin then raises Hiro under his strict rules. As a result, Hiro grew up aware that he was indebted to the family for saving him from poverty. Which is the reason why Hiro never defied Jin's orders, nor did he ever express his own opinions, such is seen when Hiro defends BellPretty Rhythm Rainbow Live episode 45 and Jin says "When did you start voicing your opinions to me?" which then he mutters about Hiro being "Dirty, just like your mother." which Hiro only clenches his teeth at. School Life In his first year in Kakyoin Academy (Edel Rose starts from middle school), Hiro didn't seem to have any friends. Always placing first on the ranks made other students suspect him of cheating, calling him teachers pet since he had relations to the Norizuki Family. At the age of 13, Hiro meets Mihama Kouji. He finds him being made fun of by other students because of his childish music and runs over to help him pick up his music sheets from the ground and they befriend each other. The two became close friends. Hiro tells Kouji that he thinks it's amazing how he's trying to change Edel Rose with his music, and asks Kouji to write a song for him so he could show the world how great his songs were. At a scene of the two of them at the beach, Hiro then says that becoming the Prism King wasn't his dream, but he wanted to be a hero who gave courage to people to face the future. HiroxKoji Two years after their meeting, Kouji and Hiro are paired into one unit for their debut. In King Of Prism, it is revealed that it was Hiro himself who requested Jin for him and Kouji to be in one unit for his idol debut. Jin refuses, saying Kouji still doesn't have a reputation. Hiro begs another time and Jin gives an exception- he was allowed debut with Kouji, but only if he claimed their debut song "Pride" to be written by him, or else he wouldn't be able to debut at all. To Hiro who wanted to debut more than anything in order to repay his mothers debt, had no choice but to obey Jin's orders. Later, Hiro claims Pride as his own song to the public. Enraged, Kouji confronts Hiro and asks him why he did such a thing. Hiro, unable to tell Kouji the truth, adapted a different character and attitude towards Kouji, saying Jin said it would be better for publicity if he said he wrote the song. Shocked and feeling betrayed, Kouji decided to quit the unit and leave Edel Rose. Solo Kouji left the unit and took along with him his song "Pride". Hiro, unable to let Kouji and his songs go looked for him and tried to get the song back. He manipulates Ito in order to get Kouji to give his song to him, which ends in success. Hiro then performs the song Pride for his solo debut, claiming it as his own while losing sight of the true reason he wanted to sing Kouji's songs. Forming Over The Rainbow Driven to the point to be desperate to be freed from the hands of Jin, who was manipulating him and using him as a tool to get revenge on Hijiri and destroy the prism sparkle, he hints at Kazuki and Kouji, trying to tell them to help him through his mask of lies. After the match between Kazuki and Hiro, Kazuki realizes that Hiro is asking for their help. After being confronted by Hiro at Bell and Naru's show, Kazuki confirms that the song "Freedom" was actually a message by Kouji to Hiro, which reveals that though Kouji only ever responded with hatred towards Hiro and acted indifferent whenever anyone brought up his name, deep down he actually still cared for him as seen in the lyrics of the song. The breaking point of Hiro's decision to leave Jin, was Bell. After the girls were disqualified from participating in the Prism Queen Cup by Jin, Hiro decides to expose him to the public and tell his fans that he was made to lie to everyone, including himself this whole time and to finally put an end to Jin's schemes. After his confession and apology to his fans and Kouji, Hiro was prepared to give up prism shows and revert to poverty since he couldn't forgive himself of what he's done. Kazuki, talks him out of it, saying that he's done more than enough and his fans would forgive him, and that Kouji thinks so too. Kouji then comes, saying he and Hiro should reforge their relationship. The three from there walked together towards the future and formed the unit "Over The Rainbow". King Of Prism In King Of Prism, Hiro supports Kouji's decision to go to America. Since Kouji's contract forbids him to write songs for Kazuki and Hiro while he's in America, Kouji offers Hiro the song "Over The Sunshine" in case he wants to use it in the Prism King Cup. Hiro refuses, saying he'll compete with "Pride." He now aims to become the next Prism King to fulfill Hijiri Himuro's dream. At the end of the movie, however, it is seen that Kisaragi Louis had taken the place to sing "Pride" due to it's legal rights belonging to Schwarz RoseKING OF PRISM Short Anime - Edel Rose Christmas Party , leaving Hiro without a song by Kouji that he could sing in the Prism King Cup. Career Besides his activities in Over The Rainbow, Hiro is a model who appears in many commercials on TV. He is also an actor, and has starred in the movie "Yoru no Yoshaman" with Naru Ayase among others. Etymology His family name, 速水 (Hayami) is a common surname in Japan, literally meaning "fast current" or "flowing water". His given name ヒロ (Hiro) has no particular meaning, but is often tied to the English word "Hero" because of his character. Prism Jumps Songs Pride Over The Sunshine Boy Meets Girl Flavor Trivia Gallery Hiro chara sheet.png|Official Website Character Design Sheet Hiro design.png|Official Website Design Hiro twitter icon.png|Hiro Official Twitter Free Icon Hiro birthday.png|Hiro Birthday Illustration 2015 Stella worth hiro.jpg|Hiro Stella Worth Illustration Hiro soundtrack.jpg|Hiro KING OF PRISM by Pretty Rhythm Soundtrack Album Cover Hiro beach.png|Hiro Otomedia Magazine June issue 2016 Hiro beta.jpg|Hiro's beta designs Hayami-hiro-main.png|Hiro Otomedia Illustration References Category:Characters Category:Over The Rainbow Category:Edel Rose